


Boredom

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, National Sciles Day, Pre-Series, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine-Year-Old Scott & Stiles are not very good patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while but never seemed to find the time. I've been ill myself recently and then I found out about Sciles Day and I thought I had a perfect opportunity.

Stiles was bored.

Being ill was boring. Staying in bed was boring. It felt like his ADHD had spouted physical symptoms and was attacking him. His skin was hyperactive and his body temperature was confused. There was too much stimulus and not being allowed to itch was annoying.

His dad had brought him a book about dragons and knights and yes okay he _was_ nine but he wasn’t a child; he didn’t need to be babied. He wanted a medical journal about this hell he was going through. He needed to be researching the efficacies of treatment, not snuggled up with Mr. Elephant and drinking chocolate milk. Except he would have a nap though, just for a moment; not because he needed one but because he wanted one, thank you very much.

~~~

Scott was bored.

School was no fun without Stiles. Subjects were boring. Recess was boring. Lunch was double boring and tasted bad and they ran out of pizza. After school was boring too. Apparently he wasn’t even allowed to see Stiles which was 105 boring with a cherry on top.

His mum brought him a book about dragons and knights and it wasn’t _bad_ , except it would have been better if him and Stiles read it together and acted out the fight scenes with toys. So it sucked.

~~~

Stiles’ dad found his son in a flower bed, snuggled up in a duvet after he had apparently made a daring escape out from his bedroom window. The Sheriff smiled down at Stiles, who had apparently over-exerted himself to the point where he didn’t even stir when he was picked up and brought back to his bed.

~~~

Scott tried sneaking out on Day 3 without Stiles but he tripped over his favourite blanket when he was trying to drag it down the stairs and out the front door to his friends’ house and his mum heard him.

She stopped him and wouldn’t listen when he tried to explain that the blanket had magic powers and would make Stiles better. She might know about medicine but she didn’t understand that this blanket was their blanket and it kept out monsters and bad things and would definitely work on Stiles if he could just take it to him. 

~~~

Stiles started a notebook entitled: ‘Things I need to tell Scott’ and filled it with information both great and small. 

**Monday:** I think we have a new postman and his hair is fake.  
**Tuesday:** His hair is definitely fake. There was a gust of wind and he had to chase it down the road.  
**Wednesday:** The Postman is wearing a hat.  
**Thursday:** Mr. Elephant thinks he fancies Mrs. Elliott from No. 34. I think she likes him too because she always wears a nice dress when she gets the post, even if she isn’t doing anything the rest of the day.  
**Friday:** The Postman went into Mrs. Elliott’s house today and stayed in there for 67 minutes. She must have a lot of post.  
**Saturday:** Dad says I’m not allowed to spy on people anymore. I told him it wasn’t spying, it was surveillance and that it was important and I showed him this book. I don’t think he knows I’m going to be his partner one day and he’ll like my research skills then.

~~~

Scott wasn’t speaking to his mum until he saw Stiles again and he kicked the bannister when he got to the bottom of the stairs every time even though he knew she didn’t like it. 

She kept talking to him and asking him questions. He didn’t like them so he just answered ‘Stiles’ until she stopped.

How’s school? _Stiles_.  
Did you win football? _Stiles_.  
We’re having chicken for dinner, do you want salad with it? _Stiles_.  
Why are your sneakers so muddy? _Stiles_.  
How did you get grass stains all over your jeans? _Stiles_.

Eventually she stopped. Which was fine, except now Scott was bored again and he missed Stiles more now.

~~~

Stiles was holding a UN Summit with Mr. Elephant; his mum’s doll, Lucy; T-Rex; and He-Man (who was being difficult) when his dad walked in. He looked up, hoping this meant he could go back to school but his dad just smiled and told him he was glad he was up and left again.

He swept all the toys onto the floor. The Summit wasn’t going well anyway.

~~~

Scott wasn’t feeling very well. His head hurt and he was hot and cold at the same time and that didn’t make any sense. He didn’t want his Lucky Charms, not even the little green marshmallows which were his favourite. Also his arm itched, which was weird.

When his mum told him he was ill and that he would have to stay home, he immediately told her if he wasn’t going to school he was going to Stiles’ house. She had said he wasn’t allowed to see him because he was well and Stiles was ill, so now he was ill and Stiles was ill then he could see him. It was perfectly logical and she should understand that because she’s a nurse and really smart. 

He gave a determined nod, feeling proud he’d managed to puzzle it out and she smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

~~~

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Kiddo.”

Stiles sat up from his place on the bed, where he’d been trying to read a comic; except the words wouldn’t stay in the right place so he was mostly just frowning at the coloured pictures.

Melissa walked in, carrying a bundle of duvet with brown hair poking out the top.

“Scott!” Stiles said, standing and starting to walk forwards. He crumpled onto the bed again when his head got dizzy. His Dad moved the comic off the bed and turned it down. Stiles got in obligingly.

“Now you two have to look after each other because you’re both not well, okay?”

There was a chorus of affirmation from the young boys, Scott having woken up when Stiles shouted, and then they were chattering away, explaining all the things that had happened whilst they’d been apart. They settled down into the bed, propped on the pillows and snuggled in their dressing gowns, matching stuffed elephants poking their heads out of their pockets.

The adults slipped out of the room and when they returned 20 minutes and a caffeinated beverage later, they saw their sons fast asleep still propped upright. Stiles had his head resting on Scott’s shoulder and Scott’s head was resting atop his friends.

They were both smiling.


End file.
